


I'M BACK

by fluffycute



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycute/pseuds/fluffycute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is walking home from school when he bumps into a man who looks like shirogane, but he hasn't seen shirogane for 3 years because he disappeared ,things are about to get wired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bumping into you

Akira wait I'll walk you home" Aya shouted as Akira left the class room. "no its okay I'll walk home on my own everything normal now I"ll be okay" Akira replied throwing his jacket over his shoulder. Akira walked down the side of, the road kicking a rock not taken any notice of were he walking. Suddenly he bump into someone so he looked up to apologize and he frozen in shock as he looked into this guy, dark black eyes. "shirogane" he shouted nearly falling over in shock. "who are you kid your very rude" the strange guy replied. "shirogane you know me!” The strange guy look down at akira with the same look on his face as shirogane in the way that he thinks Akira adorable. "My name shiki i don't know who this shirogane guy is, but your kinder cute" shiki replied with a smile Akira look up at this guy in anger "so your not shirogane but you, act like him the same old basted" akira said looking down at the ground. Shiki laughed "but I'm not the guy you think i am" shiki said lifting up akira face by his chin and gazing into his eyes. Akira blushed nervously as shiki got closer but akira didn't see him as shiki he saw him as shirogane. So akira pushed him away like he use to do with shirogane tears came to his eyes so he tried to hide his face. It was to late shiki spotted his tears so grabbed akira pulling him closer in to a hug. "please don't cry you just met me i never meant to upset you" akira blushed more he couldn't get free from the tight hold shiki had on him. "let go you basted" akira muted trying to escape shiki arms. Suddenly akira and shiki heard a shout from the background "shiki' it was a girl with short black hair and purple eyes, she looked evil to akira but shiki just smiled letting akira go. "shiki were have you been I've been looking all every were for you" the girl shouted "Anne i was walking back when i bumped into this boy he name akira" shiki replied Anne looked over at akira "hey akira you look like a boy from my dreams" Anne said smiling akira looked shocked "are you flirting or are you serous" Anne glared at him "I'm serous that why i made shiki here ate he beautiful" shiki smiled at Anne Akira was now confused. "whatever so you made him and saw me in a dream" akira said glaring at Anne now he just thought to him self she evil. "don't worry I'm not evil i can be but i choose not to i'm a dark angel" akira looked at shiki in amazement "so your a dark angel and how it even possible to make life" akira asked "it wasn't easy i had to go to the shadow world and take some of that other guy that looks, like shiki DNA" akira felt so much anger now. shiki noticed "Anne i think he angry was that shirogane guy anything special to him" Anne giggled "yes it was his ex boyfriend i think" akira suddenly busted out in range " he was not my boyfriend and how dare you take his DNA and make another shirogane" akira shouted walking over to Anne, Anne walked backwards bumping into aya who was with kengo "sorry" Anne said now Aya was angry but she kept it in "watch were your going next time" aya said glaring at Anne "okay" Anne replied walking sideways towards shiki. kengo spotted shiki shouting "shirogane your back" shiki looked at Anne in anger "I'm not shirogane my names shiki" both kengo and aya face dropped. Akira ran other to them "don't pick a fight with these guys we cant fight them" Anne made everyone freeze so they couldn't move. "i had a dream so i made my own shirogane the no chime in that.so everybody shut up" from the corner of Anne eye shiki started to glow blue she ran other unfreezing everyone. "Anne whats happening to me" shiki shouted Anne faceparmed "oh yeah i forgot you become a shin because i took another DNA" shiki glared at Anne "what a shin" Anne muted "you work it out yourself I'm going to go finds something to do bye" Anne shouted floating away. shiki was not happy about this but he just stayed put smiling at Akira, Akira walked other to shiki putting out his hand "okay i hate to do this but lets be friends since I've seen enough" shiki grabbed hold of Akira hand pulling him towards him "okay i like that idea" shiki said grinning down at him. Shiki lent closer to akira and without akira expecting kissed him it was like shirogane all other again the was a flash of bright light and then akira was stud the he had his powers back and some how so did aya and kengo.


	2. "What going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here my second chapter of I'm back, the a reason I'm writing this fic its because i cant get over the last episode of monochrome factor enjoy.

Akira then looked at shiki falling to the ground in tears. Thinking 'this is wrong only shirogane was meant to do this' as tears ran down his face. Shiki looked down at akira with the most adorable look in his eye, just like shirogane. " whats the matter akira we were meant to be together i could tell that ever since we met" shiki said smiling down at akira, akira looked up at him wiping away his tears " no were not that what shirogane said how dare you say that" akira yelled aya and kengo ran over to akira standing behind him "he said he only wanted to be friends don't you understand that he went throw enough with shirogane" aya and kengo both shouted shiki was frowned " It not my fault i was made like this i cant help my feeling for you akira" Akira glared at him "I know it not your fault its that girls i'm not going to let her get away with this" he said looking at kengo and aya "yeah' they both replied shiki smiled at them "i'll help if you want" akira sighed "okay" shiki smiled "so first i'll go meet my friend yuki then i'll come back and help" shiki said about to walk away aya ran in front of shiki so he couldn't walk away. "you cant he wont be able to see you your a shadow now" she shouted shiki froze for one second "so you mean i wont be able to talk to any of my friends" he said looking at the floor in a very upset way. Aya felt a tiny bit sorry for him "you can live with akira it will be okay" she said with a little smile on her face akira was not very happy about this but he will have to get use to it again. So akira and shiki walked home together on the way they bump into a little girl who looked just like anne. "anne what are you doing here" shiki said anne looked up at him turning back to normal "aw you noticed it was me that not fair" akira glared at her from the corner of her eye. "shiki she the bad guy now don't be sticking up to her" akira said suddenly he started to say "doubleganger release" the a flash of light and anne stud the with a grin on her face. "you will pay for what you done" akira shouted running at her with his blades. Anne jumped into the air to get away from him "stop trying to hurt me i'm not like one of them shadow scary things and i'm the good guy" she yelled dodging ever hit he took at "don't make me laugh your not a good guy you cloned shirogane and now you caused a lot of trouble" anne started to fade away disappearing "i'm sorry she said fading away" akira bruited out in anger "what the fuck just happened" shiki put his hand on akira shoulder "don't worry see does that a lot" akira throw shiki hand off his shoulder "i'm not worried" he shouted walking home and shiki following him. The next day the was a knock at the door and akira answered it. Anne was the " anne how dare you even have the nears to knock at my door" akira shouted anne didn't listen to what he said "akira shut up i have a plan that will make you happy with me" she said smiling akira glared angrily at her "it wont make me forgive you but whats this plan" he said anne happily smiled again "it will i can take shiki who can do everything shirogane can do and swap him for shirogane. the for you have shirogane back" she replied akira went quit he thought to himself 'shirogane could come back' anne stared at while he was thinking what to do "deal as long as i get rid of him shiki" akira said really quietly so shiki would hear shiki was listen to akira music. "okay see you around" anne replied walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made this I was worst then I am now at grammar and spelling sorry guys, I was upset for a week after monochrome factory so just tried to corver it over and make everything okay. Well sorry I haven't update if you are reading this :( I haven't watched monochrome factory for nearly a year now so wouldn't know where to start.


End file.
